


Mirrors

by I_am_pure_trash_you_know



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_pure_trash_you_know/pseuds/I_am_pure_trash_you_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Poetry:<br/>1- Broken and Stoic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

1- Broken and Stoic

Tears drip from your cheeks  
I just want to cup them in my palms  
You, the unbreakable,  
You, the strong and whole one  
You are just like me, sadly.

Your broken heart's sharp shards  
Have cut me open for the first time  
Don't leave them on the ground  
If you don't want me to step on them  
Blood mixes with the dust on the road.

Bottles shattered, glass dust covers me in a film  
Colors I've never seen are spilling out in waters gushing forth  
Bursting, screeching, clawing their way out into the world  
Runny, swirling in one another, spirals and dots  
Why haven't you shown me these before

Statue stumbling  
Crumbling stone  
Cut up castle walls  
Cracked brick roads  
Of your fantasies and hopes


End file.
